Les premières fois
by neigine
Summary: bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je reprend juste la fic pour la mette en ordre et par chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1 : le désespoir d’Hermione

**_LES PREMIERES FOIS_**

_bon, je refait juste la fic en la separant entre les chapitres sinon, elle est a _angelhell.  
  
_**Chapitre 1 : le désespoir d'Hermione**_

_Elle était là, dans un coin, elle pleurait silencieusement._

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris sa baguette magique ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé faire ?_

_« - parce que tu as eu peur ma vieille !!! »_

_Elle entendit du bruit..._

_Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même._

_ Il ne fallait que personne ne puisse la voir._

_Mais la personne qui passait n'était pas n'importe qui._

_« - Qui est-la ? »_

_Pas de bruits juste un pressentiment._

_ « - Dans l'intérêt de cette personne, je lui conseille de sortir immédiatement. »_

_Hermione, affolée se renforça dans le noir..._

_Là où personne n'était sensé la voir._

_Des pieds s'approchaient de plus en plus._

_« - Miss Granger je peux savoir ce que vous faites là avant que je vous enlève des points ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_Elle restait là à sangloter._

_Il se baissa et se pencha pour mieux voir._

_ C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit-lui dire :_

_ « - Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher le professeur MacGonagal ? »_

_ Il lui avait dit ça sans méchanceté presque avec compassion._

_Il était sur le point de se relever et d'aller chercher la responsable de la maison des griffondors._

_Quand Hermione se décida à parler._

_ « - S'il vous plait rester professeur... »_

_Rogue, au premier abord surpris, se demanda comment il devait réagir._

_Apres tout ce n'était pas de son ressort, il était responsable des Serpentard et cela lui suffisait grandement._

_ Mais comment refuser quelque chose à une femme qui pleure._

_ Alors contre toute attente, Rogue s'assis à côté d'Hermione et attendit._

_« - Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?"_

_"- Seulement si vous voulez m'en parler. »_

_Il lui avait répondu d'une manière si douce qu'Hermione se décida à lever ses yeux._

_ Ils étaient très rouges et très gonflés._

_Cela devait faire des heures qu'elle pleurait._

_Et a son grand étonnement, c'est vers la seule personne qui lui semblait improbable de parler de tout ça qu'elle se tourna._

_« - Je pense que nous serions mieux dans une classe que là assit par terre. »_

_Rogue emmena Hermione dans la salle de classe._

_ Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit._

_Aucun des deux n'osait rompre le silence._

_ Rogue était mal à l'aise et se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris._

_Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux et lui dit simplement :_

_« - J'ai envie de mourir. »_

_Rogue fut stupéfié par ces paroles._

_Il cherchait à comprendre mais ne trouva aucune raison à cette phrase si lourde de sens._

_Sachant qu'Hermione était une brillante élève il pris cela avec beaucoup de sérieux._

_Pourtant les seuls mots qui lui vint en tête furent :_

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_Hermione garda le silence._

_Ils restèrent encore un moment comme cela puis Hermione lui dit :_

_ « - Professeur, pouvez-vous lire dans mes pensées. »_

_ « - Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question Miss Granger »_

_« - Ce n'était pas une question professeur. »_

_Le regard perdu Hermione était entrain de lui demander de lire à travers elle pour qu'il puisse comprendre._

_Rogue lui dit simplement :_

_« - Détendez-vous. »_

_Alors avec une infinie délicatesse il rentra dans l'esprit d'Hermione._

_Mais au lieu d'être accueilli dans un lieu calme et tranquille comme il s'y attendait, il fut saisi par les images que son esprit lui renvoyait.  
  
Flash back_

_Drago : Alors sang de bourbe que peux-tu faire maintenant que tes amis ne sont pas là et que tu n'as pas ta baguette ???_

_Hermione : ........_

_Drago : C'est vrai j'oubliai grâce à cette petite potion que je t'ai fait boire, tu n'as pas de voix... Il faudra que je remercie mon père pour cette recette d'ailleurs._

_Drago commença à l'embrasser._

_Hermione se défendit mais alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir, il la saisit par la gorge._

_Drago : Laisse toi faire, sinon je te jure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de pousser un seul cri..._

_L'air commençait à lui manquer..._

_Alors dans des pleures étouffés, elle écarta les cuisses._

_Rogue fut alors violemment projeté en arrière._

_Comment cela était-il possible ? Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas possible._

_Hermione avait cessé de pleurer._

_Elle posa cette simple question :_

_« - Puis-je mourir maintenant ? »_

_A ces mots elle avait joint le geste, elle avait dans la main un scalpel et Rogue vit qu'ils étaient entourés de sang._

_Elle s'était tranchée les veines pendant qu'il regardait son esprit._

_Rogue n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher._

_a suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le retour à la vie

**_Chapitre 2 : Le retour à la vie_**

_ Hermione se réveilla quelques heures après à l'infirmerie._

_ La première personne qu'elle vit fut le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur MacGonagal._

_ « - Que c'est-il pass ?_

_Où suis-je ? »_

_« - Du calme mon enfant, vous êtes à l'infirmerie._

_C'est le professeur Rogue qui vous a trouvé, il nous a dit qu'il t'a vu te faire attaquer par un hippogriffe sauvage._

_Heureusement qu'il était là._

_Il vous a porté jusqu'ici et il est parti en ayant prévenu Madame Pomfresh. »_

_Dumbledor prit alors la parole :_

_ « - Hermione, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dehors prêt de la forêt interdite ? »_

_ Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, heureusement pour elle madame Pomfresh arriva à cet instant et demanda aux professeurs de partir car elle devait se reposer._

_ Le professeur MacGonagal lui dit alors juste avant de partir._

_« - Reposez-vous miss Granger, vous reprendrez les cours que la semaine prochaine._

_Nous reviendrons vous voir demain »_

_Demain._

_Pour Hermione s'était assez de temps pour trouver un mensonge pour Dumbledor et pour l'hippogriffe sauvage._

_Hermione se souvenait très bien de tout ce qui s'était passé._

_Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il l'avait sauvé._

_Harry et Ron furent autorisé à la voir le jour suivant._

_Ils lui avaient ramené plein de friandises et la couvrirent de cadeaux._

_ « - Alors Hermione ??? »demanda Ron Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise, elle ne savait pas si elle devait raconter la vérité à ces amis ou leur mentir._

_Elle opta pour la deuxième solution._

_En attendant qu'elle se sente prête pour leur dire._

_Bientôt Hermione fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie mais elle avait peur d'aller dans la grande salle._

_ Elle savait qu'elle verrait Drago._

_Allait- elle le fuir comme cela toute sa vie ?_

_ Non mais pour le moment elle ne s'en sentait pas capable._

_Hermione demanda l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledor de manger dans la salle commune de griffondor jusqu'à sa reprise des cours._

_ Elle justifia sa demande par le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de raconter à tous les élèves sa rencontre avec l'hippogriffe._

_Seulement lundi arriva et là elle n'eut pas le choix._

_Son réveil sonna à 06h00._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours._

_Elle regarda son emploi du temps, la semaine commençait toujours par deux heures de potions._

_Harry et Ron attendirent Hermione pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné._

_Quand elle descendit les deux l'accueillir avec un grand sourire !_

_ Hermione leur rendirent :_

_ « - Ron, Harry, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »_

_En cœur les garçons répondirent :_

_ « - Tout ce que tu veux. »_

_ « - Quoi qu'il arrive et ce même si ce crétin de malfoy vient nous adresser la parole ne répliquer pas ! »_

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_« - S'il vous plait les garçons... »_

_Voyant le regard plein de détresse d'Hermione les garçons acquiescèrent non sans un certain dégoût._

_ En arrivant dans la grande salle Hermione s'installa à la table des Griffondor en faisant bien attention de tourner la tête aux Serpentard._

_« - J'espère que tu as aim ?_

_Si tu veux, on peut recommencer. »_

_ Il s'était glissé derrière elle tel un serpent qu'il était, il lui avait susurré cela à l'oreille de manière à ce que ce soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre._

_Il avait joint la parole au geste et il avait glissé sa main dans le dos._

_Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour cela._

_Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant de la grande salle._

_« - Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? »_

_ Demanda Ginny. Ce fut Malfoy qui lui répondit :_

_« - Elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme et maintenant elle pleure car je ne veux plus d'elle. »_

_ Il s'écarta de la table et laissa les trois amis se regarder en se demandant de quoi Malfoy pouvait parler._

_a suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le cours de potion

**_Chapitre 3 : Le cours de potion_**

_ Hermione alla directement en salle de potion._

_Elle frappa à la porte pour savoir si son professeur était là._

_« - Entrer! »_

_ Hermione poussa la porte et alla directement poser ses affaires._

_ Rogue se replongea dans ses copies._

_Mais une ombre le gênait._

_ Il releva la tête et vit Hermione lui faire face._

_ « - Je sais que je m'y prends tard mais je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauver... »_

_ Rogue ne dit rien..._

_Que pouvait-il dire ?_

_ « - Professeur, merci aussi de n'avoir rien dit aux professeurs MacGonagal et Dumbledor. »_

_Rogue la regardait..._

_Elle avait encore pleuré._

_ « - Miss Granger votre vie privée n'intéresse que vous et comptez sur moi pour ne rien dire »_

_Hermione fit le tour du bureau et se plaça devant Rogue._

_« - Que voulez-vous encore ? »_

_« - Juste ça. » Hermione sans comprendre pourquoi, s'était penché sur son professeur et lui avait donné un baisé._

_Rogue fut saisi par tant de hardiesse chez elle._

_Il n'eut le temps de rien dire car déjà des élèves arrivaient._

_Hermione s'était rassise à sa table et regardait son professeur._

_ Rogue débuta son cours toujours sous le choc du baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné._

_C'était un cours commun entre les griffondors et les serpentards._

_ Drago malfoy alla s'installer à côté d'Hermione._

_ Celle-ci fut prise de panique, elle lança un regard désespéré vers le professeur._

_Rogue se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire._

_Fallait-il laisser la jeune femme gérer la situation ou fallait-il qu'il intervienne ?_

_ Il regarda de nouveau vers Hermione, il la sentait prête à craquer. Peut être n'était-elle pas encore prête._

_ « - M. Malfoy vous vous mettrez à côté de M. Goyle pour ce cours. »_

_ « - Mais Monsieur ? » Répondit Drago_

_ « - Qui a-t-il Monsieur Malfoy vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma décision ? »_

_« - C'est à dire que je voulais faire équipe avec Granger pour ce cours, elle est douée et je voulais absolument réussir ma potion. »_

_« - Et bien non ! Vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Goyle »_

_Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :_

_« - Si l'un de nous avait répondu de cette façon je suis persuadé que nous aurions perdu au moins 20 points »_

_« - Monsieur Weasley 20 points de moins pour Griffondor, je ne vous permets pas de commenter mes décisions. »_

_Intérieurement Hermione sourit, elle se dit que tout compte fait le professeur la protégé, mais il restait lui-même :_

_Froid, distant, et toujours aussi antipathique envers les grifondors mais pas envers elle._

_Rogue présenta la potion à préparer pour aujourd'hui._

_ C'était le Polycytène._

_ Il regarda l'ensemble de sa classe et demanda :_

_« - Qui peut me dire les propriétés de cette potion ? »_

_ Comme d'habitude personne ne leva la main !_

_Comme d'habitude ?_

_Non !_

_ Même Hermione ne levait pas la main._

_Des regards de panique se tournèrent vers elle._

_Pourquoi elle la meilleur élève de Poudlard ne levait pas la main ?_

_ Elle elle savait pourquoi._

_ Elle ne voulait pas._

_Elle en avait marre de jouer les petites filles sages._

_Elle était trop gentille et sa gentillesse ne l'avait mené qu'au désespoir._

_Rogue leva un sourcil, il la regardait._

_Il attendait qu'elle lève la main. Mais elle ne le fit pas._

_Alors il se tourna vers sa maison :_

_ « - Monsieur Malfoy je vous écoute » « - C'est à dire monsieur, c'est que je ne sais pas. »_

_« - Avez vous ouvert votre livre de potion dernièrement ? »_

_« - Non monsieur. »_

_« - 20 points de moins à Serpentard. »_

_ Hermione leva la tête, elle n'avait pas bien entendu._

_Rogue le directeur de la maison de Serpentard venait d'enlever 20 points à sa maison._

_Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant._

_ Elle était en dernière année et jamais Rogue n'avait enlevé de point à Serpentard._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Hermione se décida, elle leva la main._

_« - Oui, miss Granger ? »_

_« - Le Polycytène est une potion de vérité._

_Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que le véritasérum mais elle permet de ciblé un souvenir ou une chose dans la personne qui le boit._

_ Pour définir quoi il suffit de poser la bonne question :_

_Qu'as-tu à cacher ? »_

_ « - Très bien miss Granger._

_Merci de votre réponse. »_

_a suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le secret de Malfoy

**_Chapitre 4 : Le secret de Malfoy_**

_L'ensemble des élèves préparèrent leur potion. _

_Hermione fini avant comme d'habitude, elle patientait calmement, sagement devant son chaudron. _

_La sienne était dans une petite fiole, elle avait une couleur oranger._

_ Rogue l'appela à son bureau. _

_« - Miss Granger apportait moi votre fiole, nous allons la tester. »_

_ Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hermione qui se tenait devant le bureau de Rogue. _

_« - Les autres vous continuer à travailler. » _

_Elle lui tendit sa fiole._

_ Le professeur l'examina minutieusement. _

_Il savait qu'il ne prenait pas de risque, Hermione était sa meilleur élève, elle savait faire une potion. _

_Certes elle ne maîtrisait pas l'art, mais il avait secrètement espoir qu'elle y arrive. _

_Peut être allait-il l'encourager vers ce chemin. _

_« - Etes vous prête Miss Granger ? » _

_« - Non professeur » Rogue leva les sourcils. _

_Une fois de plus elle avait réussit à le déstabiliser. _

_« - Vous n'êtes pas certaine de votre potion ? »_

_ « - Si professeur je le suis. » _

_« - Alors de quoi avez vous peur ? »_

_ « - De la vérit » _

_Elle avait donné sa réponse dans un filet de voix. _

_Et puis elle se décida. _

_Elle ouvrit sa fiole et bu d'une seule traite sa potion. _

_Rogue la regardait._

_ Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_ Il se demanda : _

_« - Pourquoi cette gamine me pose tant de soucis _

_? Pourquoi je la protège ? _

_Que se passe-t-il ? » _

_C'est alors qu'il posa sa question : _

_« - Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? »_

_ Hermione sous l'effet de la potion répondit simplement non._

_ Elle n'avait rien à cacher. Elle lui avait tout montré. _

_Toute son âme, tout son cœur lorsqu'il avait plongé dans sa tête, son désarroi, sa peur, ses angoisses, ses doutes. _

_Mais seulement toutes ces images étaient arrivées d'un seul bloc. _

_Et non elle n'avait plus rien à cacher au professeur Rogue. _

_Rogue paru surpris par sa réponse. _

_Elle était sous les effets de la potion il en était sur et pourtant elle n'avait rien à cacher. _

_Pourquoi ? Il se décida quand même à poser une question. _

_« - Pourquoi m'avoir embrass ? »_

_ Il l'avait murmuré de manière a ce qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre._

_ Hermione réfléchi un court instant et elle lui répondit : _

_« - Parce que j'en avais envie. » _

_Après quoi elle alla regagna sa place, en laissant une fois de plus son professeur désemparé de sa réponse, son attitude, ses actions. _

_« - J'ai fini professeur » _

_C'était Malfoy qui tendait sa fiole. _

_Rogue le transperça du regard. Malfoy se senti très mal à l'aise à ce moment. _

_Sans analyser la potion de Malfoy, Rogue lui dit : _

_« - Très bien Malfoy avalez cette potion »_

_ Dans un moment de panique, Malfoy répondit à Rogue. _

_« - Mais professeur vous ne l'avez pas examin ! » _

_Tous les yeux se levèrent vers Malfoy. _

_Il était vert de rage. _

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre aux autres qu'il avait peur. _

_Non pas lui pas le grand Malfoy. _

_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, dans l'hypothèse où vous vous seriez trompé j'ai un anti-poison dans ma poche. _

_Certes sa façon de l'administrer n'est pas agréable mais bon... » _

_Avant que Drago n'avale sa potion Rogue demanda à la classe si une personne voulait interroger Malfoy. _

_De nombreuses mains se levèrent et parmi elles, il y avait celle d'Hermione. _

_Pouvait-il la laisser faire ? _

_Après ce qu'elle avait vécu. _

_Est-ce qu'elle saura se maîtriser ? _

_Et puis après tout c'était lui le professeur, c'est donc à lui de choisir._

_ « - Miss granger. » _

_Hermione se leva de nouveau et se plaça devant Drago. _

_Il lui fit un sourire en coin, mais elle ne broncha pas. _

_Elle restait là, droite, froide, à le regarder. _

_Drago but sa potion. _

_Tous les élèves regardaient la scène avec amusement._

_ « - As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? »_

_ Drago avait chaud et froid. La potion lui faisait claquer des dents et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine. _

_« - Oui » Alors Hermione réfléchi à la question qu'elle pourrait lui poser. _

_Elle voulait le blesser au plus profond de lui-même comme lui l'avait fait avec elle._

_ Et puis elle lui parut comme évidente. _

_Mais oui c'est ça. _

_Elle pris la peine de parler assez fort pour que tous dans la salle puisse entendre ce quelle avait à dire. _

_« - Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Harry Potter ? » _

_Tout le monde, même Rogue paru surpris par sa question._

_ Tout le monde savait pourquoi les Malfoy détestait les Potter. Lui le survivant... _

_Mais la réponse de Malfoy sidéra tout le monde. _

_« - Parce que je l'aime. _

_Je l'aime comme jamais je n'avais aimé auparavant. » _

_Un long silence se fit dans la salle. _

_Drago Malfoy venait de faire une déclaration d'amour à Harry Potter._

_ Hermione sourit. _

_Un vrai sourire._

_ Elle la tenait sa vengeance envers Malfoy._

_ Elle l'avait touché là où ça fait le plus mal : _

_Sa réputation. _

_Elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui dit :_

_ « - J'ai fini professeur. » _

_Rogue souriai. _

_Pas devant ses élèves, jamais devant ses élèves. _

_Mais interieurement il jubilait. _

_Dans sa tête 3 mots étaient à son esprit : _

_ « Bien joué Hermione !!! » _

_Le silence fut interrompu par la sonnerie de fin de cours. _

_« - Mettez vos fioles sur mon bureau. Miss Granger restez s'il vous plait. » _

_Goyle ramassa vite ses affaires et s'éloigna le plus possible de Malfoy. _

_« - Avancez et allez directement au cours de métamorphose je vous rejoins. » _

_a suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5 : La sortie à Pré au lard

**_Chapitre 5 : La sortie à Pré au lard._**

_Hermione s'approcha doucement du bureau de Rogue, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

_Ce que Rogue voyait lui allait droit au cœur. En face de lui se trouvait Hermione et elle souriait. _

_Un vrai sourire. _

_Celui qu'il aimait tant. Rogue fut sur le point de lui rendre son sourire quand il se ressaisit. _

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant..._

_ Elle pourrait être ta fille... _

_Tu n'as pas le droit c'est interdit dans le règlement. _

_Mais que se passait-il ? _

_Séverus ressaisi toi, tu es un serpentard. _

_Tu ne peux pas fricoter avec une griffondor surtout si c'est ton étudiante. _

_Peut être que cette petite femme en avait plus dans les tripes que je ne pensais._

_ Au bout d'un moment de silence Hermione se décida à parler :_

_ « - Professeur ? » _

_« - Hermione pourquoi cette question à Drago ? »_

_ Hermione sourit, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom._

_ « - Je ne sais pas... _

_En tout cas elle fut comment dire stupéfiante, surtout dans sa réponse. » _

_Son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant, au contraire il fut communicatif._

_ Rogue, le professeur Rogue souriai cela ressemblai plus à une grimace mais l'intention était là._

_ Il était heureux de la voir ainsi._

_ C'est alors qui lui demanda :_

_ « - Comme vous devez le savoir, demain une sortie à pré au lard est organisée pour les professeurs et les préfets. _

_Je ne souhaite pas aller à cette sortie avec tous les autres._

_ Accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi maintenant à pré au lard ? »_

_ Il lui avait sorti cela d'un seul trait. _

_Hermione gardait son sourire._

_ Et lui dit :_

_ « - Je suppose que vous me ferez un mot pour expliquer mon absence au professeur MacGonagal. » _

_« - Je vous retrouve dans le hall dans 10 minutes, le temps de me changer. » _

_Hermione remonta quatre à quatre les marches pour rejoindre sa salle commune. _

_Elle était sur le point de donner le mot de passe quand elle fut violemment tiré en arrière. _

_Elle voulut crier mais Drago lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche. _

_« - Tu crois pouvoir m'humilier de la sorte sans que je prenne ma revanche Granger ? » _

_Dans son regard, elle vit une telle haine qu'elle n'osa pas parler. _

_« - Sache Granger, que si tu ne rétablis pas ma réputation, la tienne risque aussi d'en prendre un sacré coup. » _

_« - Personne ne te croira Malfoy ! » _

_« - Sauf si je leur montre nos ébats. _

_Tu crois que je ne garde jamais de souvenir de toutes les putes que je tire ? »_

_ Hermione ne le croyait pas. « - Montre ces images... _

_Ils verront tous comment tu m'as violé. » _

_Drago sourit, il s'attendait a ce qu'elle lui réplique ça._

_ « - Quel dommage que l'enregistrement n'ai pas de son !_

_ Je pense qu'Harry serait heureux d'apprendre que tu as écarté les cuisses et que tu m'as accueilli sans dire un mot.. » _

_Drago avait relevé la jupe d'Hermione et tenta d'aller encore une fois la toucher. _

_Cette fois-ci elle ne se laissa pas faire. _

_Elle avait sa baguette._

_ « - Alors Granger tu veux dire quelque chose ? »_

_ « - Oui juste :_

_ wingardium leviosa »_

_ Le casque du chevalier qui se trouvait derrière vint s'abattre sur la tête de Malfoy alors que celui-ci était entrain de froncer les sourcils et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit cela. _

_Drago fut assommé sur le coup. _

_Elle devait faire vite. Il ne restera pas longtemps dans les vapes. _

_Elle enfila un pantalon, un top et pris sa cape. _

_Elle ressortit et vit que Drago n'était plus la._

_ Elle courra jusqu'au hall d'entrée. _

_Rogue n'était pas encore là._

_ Elle essayait de voir dans toutes les directions en même temps. _

_« - Professeur, s'il vous plait dépêchez-vous. » _

_A ce moment là une main passa sur son épaule. _

_Hermione ne fit pas attention et envoya son poing avec toutes ses forces. _

_Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua Rogue en face d'elle. _

_« - Professeur ? Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était... _

_Quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_ « - Malfoy ? » _

_« - Oui » Répondit-elle dans un soupire._

_ « - Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione j'ai vu votre poing venir j'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver. »_

_ Rogue fit monter Hermione dans une calèche et ensemble ils partirent en direction de pré au lard._

_ C'est Rogue qui décida de parler le premier. _

_« - Voulez-vous me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? »_

_ Un voile passa dans les yeux d'Hermione._

_ Il l'avait vu._

_ Son sourire était parti. _

_« - Ce n'est pas grave nous en parlerons peut être une prochaine fois. » _

_Hermione éclata en sanglot. _

_Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Rogue et continua à pleurer. _

_Rogue surpris par son geste, ne fit rien... _

_Pour commencer. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et la consola._

_ Hermione releva lentement la tête. _

_« - Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » _

_« - Quoi ? » _

_« - Vous êtes gentil avec moi. » _

_Rogue ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. _

_Alors il garda le silence... _

_Hermione continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. _

_Même avec les yeux rouges il la trouvait attirante. _

_Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_ Mais il ne pouvait pas... _

_Il le voulait... _

_Hermione murmura : _

_« - Faites le... S'il te plait faites-le... » _

_Je ne peux pas... _

_c'est une élève... _

_Mais aussi une femme... _

_et quelle belle femme. _

_Il se rapprocha doucement de son étudiante, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser... _

_Leurs lèvres furent sur le point de se toucher quand une détonation se fit entendre. _

_« - Baissez-vous ! »_

_ Rogue la baguette à la main sortit voir ce qu'il se passait. _

_La marque des ténèbres, elle flottait dans le ciel de pré au lard. _

_Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_ Que pouvait-il faire ? _

_Il savait que sur ordre de Dumbledor il devait rejoindre les mangemorts. _

_Une pensée le traversa... _

_Hermione. _

_Il rentra dans la calèche et regarda Hermione._

_ Elle avait peur et lui pour elle. Il lui dit :_

_ « - Rentrez au château, filez droit chez Dumbledor._

_ Prévenez le que les mangemorts arrivent... » _

_« - Mais vous ? » _

_« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. _

_Dumbledor comprendra, il vous expliquera. _

_Je dois y aller. _

_Faites vite Hermione. _

_Soyez courageuse. » _

_Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. _

_Fougueusement. _

_Comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. _

_Et il partit. _

_a suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6 : L’attaque des mangemorts

**_Chapitre 6 : L'attaque des mangemorts._**

_ La calèche déjà reprenait la direction de Poudlard au quatrième galop._

_ Avant l'arrêt complet de la calèche, Hermione sauta._

_Elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put et se dirigea directement à l'entré du bureau de Dumbledor._

_ La gargouille était là, elle attendait le mot de passe._

_ Réfléchi, Réfléchi :_

_« - Sorbet Citron ! »_

_ La gargouille laissa place à un escalier._

_Hermione courrait, elle n'en pouvait plus ses poumons lui brûlaient._

_ Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait absolument voir Dumbledor._

_Elle entra dans son bureau sans frapper._

_« - Professeur... »_

_« - Hermione que se passe-t-il ? »_

_ « - Les mangemorts professeurs, ils arrivent._

_Severus est à pré au lard, il les retient. »_

_Dumbledor avait bien pris note de note il fit retentir les alarmes de Poudlard et pris la décision de renforcer les barrières._

_Il fit appeler les différents professeurs et les informa de la situation._

_« - Rassemblez les meilleurs élèves de dernière année et rendez-vous dans le hall d'entré. »_

_Hermione, Harry, Ron, Drago et plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard étaient dans le hall._

_« - Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, l'heure est grave, les mangemorts sont sur le point de rentrer dans l'enceinte de notre établissement._

_Je vais vous demander de l'aide pour renforcer les barrières._

_ Prenez-vous par la main et puisez en vous._

_Trouver votre plus cher souvenir et prononcer 'Repulsium'._

_ Plus vous serez concentré sur ce souvenir, plus beau sera-t-il, plus la barrière sera forte. »_

_ Hermione pris la main de Ron, Ron celle de Harry et Harry celle de Drago._

_Drago au contact de la main de Harry ressenti une bouffé de chaleur._

_Les papillons volaient dans son ventre._

_Voilà, Drago avait trouvé son souvenir._

_Quant à Ron sont plus beau souvenir fut son match de Quiditch où il avait permis à Griffondor de remporter la coupe des maisons._

_Harry quant à lui se concentra sur ses parents._

_Se souvenir lui permettait de sortir un patronus donc forcement il l'aidera pour ce sort._

_Hermione elle se concentra sur Rogue, les moments où ils étaient ensemble._

_ « - A mon signale.... Maintenant »_

_ En cœur tous les élèves et les professeurs prononcèrent la formule._

_Une barrière invisible naquit dans une gerbe étincelante et d'une puissance exceptionnelle._

_ Dumbledor n'en avait jamais vu une aussi puissante._

_ La barrière s'éleva jusqu'au lac et atteint quasiment Pré au lard._

_ Dumbledor ouvrit les yeux et vit que seule Hermione était encore debout._

_La barrière tenait grâce à cette femme._

_Dumbledor fut séduit et en même temps apeuré par cette puissance._

_ Il savait d'où elle pouvait venir._

_« - Je dois tenir... J_

_e dois être forte._

_ Il me l'a dit. »_

_Il s'approcha d'Hermione lui toucha le bras._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux._

_« - Ils sont partis ? »_

_ Elle avait réussit, elle avait tenue._

_« - Oui Hermione vous pouvez souffler. »_

_ Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Dumbledor._

_Madame Pomfresh râla auprès de Dumbledor._

_Tous les élèves étaient à l'infirmerie._

_Tous avaient repris connaissance mais pas Hermione._

_Elle avait lâché tant d'énergie dans la barrière que la jeune femme avait failli perdre la vie, une fois encore._

_Tous les élèves furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie en fin de soirée._

_Hermione ne repris connaissance que le lendemain soir._

_ Madame Pomfresh avait fait appeler le professeur Dumbledor pour qu'il puisse être là à son réveil complet._

_Après s'être rassuré qu'ils étaient seuls, Dumbledor parla à Hermione._

_« - Miss Granger ? »_

_Elle était morte d'inquiétude._

_ Elle avait peur et Dumbledor le voyait bien._

_« - Professeur Dumbledor, que s'est-il pass ?_

_Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous m'expliquerez. »_

_« - Hermione, calmez-vous._

_Tout d'abord j'ai une simple question à vous poser._

_ Depuis combien de temps ? »_

_ « - Je ne comprends pas la question professeur. »_

_« - Le professeur Rogue et vous ? »_

_Comment pouvait-il savoir ?_

_Après tout ils ne s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois que lors de la sortie de pré au lard._

_Elle regarda Dumbledor et il lui fournit la réponse à sa question silencieuse._

_« - Vous l'avez appelé par son prénom. Peu d'élève le fait._

_A ma connaissance aucun. »_

_« - Il ne s'est rien passé professeur._

_L'attaque des mangemorts nous a permis de réaliser que ... »_

_« - Que c'est beau une femme qui tremble pour celui qu'il aime ! »_

_ Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Il n'était pas fâché._

_« - Miss Granger je dois pourtant jouer mon rôle de directeur. J_

_'ai des révélations à vous faire et vous une promesse à me retourner. »_

_Hermione prit peur._

_« - Où est le professeur Rogue ? »_

_Il lui avait dit d'être forte..._

_« - Le professeur Rogue est en mission._

_Comme vous le savez, il fut des années de cela lui-même un mangemort._

_Il a repris sa place au près de Voldemort. »_

_« - C'est impossible, professeur, c'est lui qui m'a dit de vous prévenir et puis il aurait bien pu me livrer à eux, il ne l'a pas fait. »_

_Dumbledor leva la main._

_Hermione se tut._

_« - Il est retourné auprès de Voldemor au service de l'ordre du phénix._

_ Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente alors je vais vous demander de ne pas pousser votre relation avec le professeur Rogue._

_Surtout si vous ne voulez pas le mettre en danger. »_

_Hermione avait peur._

_Elle avait peur non pas pour elle mais pour celui qu'elle aime._

_Pourtant elle savait que s'était impossible._

_ Comment deux personnes aussi différentes peuvent ressentir cela ?_

_ « - Quelle promesse dois-je faire professeur Dumbledor ? »_

_a suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7 : La promesse d’Hermione

**_Chapitre 7 : La promesse d'Hermione._**  
  
_Hermione reçu la visite des ses amis quelques heures après le départ de Dumbledor._

_ Elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire._

_ Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge mais son cœur lui saignait._

_ C'est Harry qui prit la parole en premier._

_ « - Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Whaouu !!! »_

_« - Harry a raison Hermione._

_Toute l'école ne parle que de ça._

_ Tu es devenue une vedette ! »_

_« - Pourquoi les garçons ? »_

_Ron et Harry se regardèrent._

_« - Dumbledor ne te l'a pas dit ? »_

_ « - Nous avons écrasé les mangemorts grâce à toi._

_C'est toi qui a tenu les mangemorts en échec._

_Tu étais la dernière debout. »_

_ « - Cela n'est pas possible._

_C'est Harry le meilleur dans ce domaine._

_Il n'y a que Harry, Harry Potter pour développer cette puissance ? »_

_ « - Et bien détrompe toi ma grande._

_ Tu es devenue une championne. »_

_ « - Sauf que moi j'ai été assez bête pour mettre ma vie en danger ! »_

_ Ils restèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure avant que madame Pomfresh les mettent dehors._

_Hermione fut autorisée à sortir de sa chambre que le lendemain._

_ Elle était remise mais elle se demandait encore pourquoi Séverus n'était pas venu la voir._

_ Il devait y avoir une réponse logique à cette question._

_Les cours ne devaient reprendre que le lendemain._

_ Alors les élèves décidèrent d'aller faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé._

_Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à patiner._

_Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Rogue._

_ Elle espérait qu'il était en vie._

_Elle alla s'installer sous le vieille arbre loin du lac._

_ Elle ne voulait pas être embêté, elle voulait lire tranquillement._

_Soudain quelqu'un lui cacha les yeux._

_C'est alors que sous l'effet de la colère elle cria :_

_« - Si c'est Ron ou Harry je vous jure que je vous tue ! »_

_Elle se retourna et là..._

_« - Coucou championne ! »_

_ Il était là, en vie devant elle._

_ Il lui souriait et son cœur failli sortir de sa poitrine._

_« - C'est vous...._

_Où étiez-vous ?_

_ Que s'est-il pass ? »_

_ Elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_ Elle se mis à pleurer._

_« - Du calme ma puce._

_Je suis là. »_

_ Il lui caressé les cheveux._

_Elle aimait cela._

_Elle le sentait prêt de son cœur._

_Elle l'aimait tant._

_C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de sa promesse.  
  
FLASH BACK_

_ « - Quelle promesse dois-je faire professeur Dumbledor ? »_

_« - Hermione, vous êtes jeune._

_Votre majorité n'est que dans 2 mois._

_La fin de votre année scolaire dans 6 mois. »_

_« - Je ne comprend pas professeur. »_

_« - Soyez patiente, Miss Granger._

_ Je ne veux pas en venir là mais si j'ai vent d'une relation entre étudiant et professeur, je serais obligé de faire un rapport et croyez moi dans ce genre d'histoire, l'étudiante est toujours innocenté, par contre le professeur lui perd son poste._

_ Vous comprenez ? »_

_ « - Vous me demandez d'attendre. »_

_« - Dans l'intérêt de tous oui. »_

_ Les larmes d'Hermione commençaient à perler le long de ses joues._

_« - Ce que vous me demandez professeur est quasiment impossible._

_Je sais que je dois être raisonnable mais comment ?_

_ Donnez moi la recette pour ne plus ressentir ce que je ressent. »_

_« - Je sais Hermione, la puissance que vous avez développé lors du combat contre les mangemorts m'a permis de voir votre amour._

_Il est grand et puissant. Ne m'obligez pas à vous dire... »_

_« - Me dire quoi professeur ?_

_Vous savez que je ne lâcherai pas mon amour pour Séverus... »_

_« - Hermione, si vous aimez autant le professeur Rogue, laissez le._

_Vous le mettez en danger à chaque minutes de votre amour. »_

_« - Comment ? »_

_« - Voldemort peut lire dans chacun de ses mangemorts._

_Si le professeur Rogue est à ses côté il pourra lire l'amour dans vos deux cœur et alors il verra que Sévérus est un agent de l'ordre du phénix. »_

_« - Si je comprends bien professeur. Si je l'aime, je le tue... »_

_ « - Je suis désolée. Vous en faites la promesse ? »_

_ « - Je le promet._

_Partez professeur, je dois rester seule. »_

_Dumbledor savait qu'il venait de blesser cette enfant au plus profond de son âme._

_ Mais cette promesse était pour le bien de tous._

_Voldemort ne devait à aucun moment connaître les sentiment des proches d'Harry._

_Sinon il risquait de les utiliser à leur désavantage et là la vie de tous serait donc menacée.  
  
Séverus lui dit alors :_

_« - Croyez-vous Miss Granger que si je vous embrasse là, les autres vont le voir ? »_

_« - Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous n'allions pas plus loin ! »_

_ Elle se devait de faire cela._

_ Elle avait tellement mal._

_Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir ses larmes._

_ « - Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« - Séverus, je ne peux pas. »_

_ « - Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? »_

_ « - Quelle différence cela peut-il faire ? »_

_ « - A mes yeux elle est capitale. »_

_ Hermione lutta._

_Elle devait être forte._

_Elle ne devait pas craquer._

_ Pourtant..._

_Ses yeux si profond, ses bras si doux et si fort, ses mains si parfaite et son cœur..._

_« - Je pense professeur Rogue que nous nous verrons lors du prochain cours de potion._

_Et vous souhaite une bonne journée. »_

_ Hermione se leva et marcha en direction du château._

_ Elle devait lutter pour ne pas courir._

_Elle devait être forte._

_C'était ses mots._

_Elle ne les oublierait jamais._

_Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes._

_Elles coulaient toutes seules le long de ses joues rosit sous le coup de l'émotion._

_Elle venait de tourner le dos au seul homme qu'elle avait aimé..._

_a suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8 : La colère de Rogue

_**Chapitre 8 : La colère de Rogue**_

_Rogue était encore sous le choc des paroles d'Hermione._

_ Il avait lutté pour pouvoir revenir. _

_Elle était sa seule raison._

_ Pourtant elle l'avait rejeté._

_ Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? _

_Son cœur lui disait de courir vers elle de lui demander pour quoi. _

_Il la regardait partir au loin. _

_Alors un voile passa dans ses yeux. _

_Il se releva, son visage était fermé. _

_Il repartit en direction du château, en direction de son cachot. _

_Au niveau du hall un élève de Serpentard vient le voir pour avoir des renseignements sur une potion. _

_« - Professeur, j'ai besoin d'aide. »_

_ Il n'était pas en état d'écouter._

_ Il ne voulait voir personne. _

_« - Plus tard. » _

_« - Mais professeur... »_

_ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. _

_Rogue s'était retourné et l'avait saisi par le col._

_ Ses yeux était injecté de sang, rempli de haine. _

_« - J'ai dit plus tard. »_

_ L'élève était pétrifié, il n'osa rien dire._

_ Il avait peur. _

_Rogue le relâcha et le regarda partir en courant. _

_Que venait il de faire ? _

_De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance. _

_Une griffondor l'avait blessé une fois de plus..._

_ En arrivant dans son cachot il ferma la porte avec une telle violence que les gonds tremblèrent sous le choc._

_ Alors il laissa sa colère exploser._

_ « - Pourquoi ?????? » _

_Il avait crié tellement fort qu'une de ses cordes vocale venait de céder._

_ Alors dans un murmure il répéta : _

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_ Il ne comprenait pas ce changement._

_ Il essaya mais rien n'y faisait, il ne trouvait pas de raison valable. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. _

_Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait voir personne._

_ Il voulait retourner dans celle qu'il chérissait tant. _

_Il voulait retourner dans ses draps. _

_Sa solitude. Sa seule amie, son amante ... _

_Mais apparemment son visiteur n'était pas de son avis._

_ La porte s'ouvrit. Rogue était dos à la porte, il recommença à crier en se retournant. _

_« - Je ne vous ai pas demandé de..._

_ Oh ! Professeur Dumbledor. _

_Veuillez m'excuser. » _

_« - Professeur Rogue._

_ Je vous dérange ? »_

_ « - Non monsieur le directeur. _

_Je croyais que c'était un élève. »_

_ « - Professeur Rogue, asseyons nous. _

_J'ai besoin de votre rapport sur l'attaque des mangemorts. » _

_« - J'ai vu la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel et j'ai rejoints les autres._

_ Voldemort était là en personne. » _

_« - Voldemort en personne ? » _

_« - Oui monsieur le directeur. _

_Mais quand il a voulu avancer vers l'école il fut comme foudroyé._

_ La barrière de Poudlard n'avait jamais était aussi forte. _

_Et puis je pense que monsieur Potter devait être heureux à ce moment car le charme qui lie les deux l'a fait souffrir et nous savons bien ce que cela veut dire. »_

_ « - Oui. Il est vrai que cette barrière était puissante. _

_C'est grâce à miss Granger._

_ Professeur Rogue, je voudrais vous demander pourquoi vous alliez à pré au lard quand l'attaque a eut lieu et comment avez vous réussi à prévenir Miss Granger de cette attaque. » _

_Rogue était bloqué._

_ Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. _

_Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mentir au professeur Dumbledor, au directeur de Poudlard. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire._

_ « - Le devait aller refaire un stock d'ingrédient pour l'école._

_ Miss Granger devait m'aider. »_

_ Il n'avait pas menti._

_ Certes il avait caché une partie de la vérité mais il n'avait pas menti. _

_« - Séverus, voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose ? »_

_ « - Non professeur Dumbledor. » _

_Pourquoi devrait-il se confier à ce vieux fou ?_

_ Dumbledor l'envoyait à la mort à chaque apparition de la marque, pourquoi devrait-il lui confier sa peine ? _

_« - Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ? » _

_« - Je vous écoute. » _

_« - Vous l'aimez ? »_

_ Alors il savait. _

_Comment ? _

_Qu'importe, il savait._

_ Rogue ne savait pas quoi lui répondre._

_ Alors il pris la décision de mentir. _

_« - Ce n'était qu'une passade Monsieur le directeur. _

_Je pense que vous n'avez pas de quoi vous inquiéter._

_ Vous me connaissez. _

_La seule que je vénère dans ce château c'est la solitude. _

_Et puis je sais que c'est interdit par le réglement. _

_Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par ma tache. » _

_Dumbledor sourit. _

_Il le connaissait oui. _

_Il le connaissait depuis tant d'année qu'il savait prédire chaque intonation de voix, chaque respiration. _

_Dumbledor se dirigea vers la sortie._

_ Avant de passer la porte sans se retourner il rajouta : _

_« - Le temps est l'ennemi des amants. » _

_Et il parti. Il laissa Rogue seul sur ses mots. _

_« - Que voulait il dire ? »_

_ Rogue s'assit dans son grand fauteuil. _

_Il ferma la lumière. _

_Oui décidément c'est dans l'obscurité qu'il se sent le mieux._

_ Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Dumbledor._

_ Sa colère ne s'était pas apaisait mais au moins si réussi à la contenir._

_a suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le secret d’Harry

**_Chapitre 9 : Le secret d'Harry_**

_Une fois encore ce soir tous les élèves devraient dormir dans la grande salle._

_Ils dormaient tous ensemble depuis 3 jours._

_Ron, Harry et Hermione était regroupé._

_Hermione étant préfete en chef avait la responsabilité de surveiller ses camarades et de rassurer surtout les première année._

_Cependant son travail était grandement facilité car la rumeur de sa puissance avait atteint des sommets._

_Elle circulait entre les matelas._

_De temps à autre un professeur venait la voir pour prendre des nouvelles._

_Elle redoutait la venue de Rogue._

_D'après le planning il ne passerai qu'entre 3 h et 4 h, logiquement à cette heure elle devrait dormir._

_Il l'évitait et elle comprenait._

_Vers 1h elle se mis dans son duvet et essaya de fermer les yeux._

_Le sommeil finirait par venir a force d'y croire._

_Harry lui attendait._

_Il savait qu'Hermione venait de se coucher._

_ Il pouvait donc passer à l'action._

_ Il en mourrait d'envie depuis si longtemps._

_Il attendit encore une dizaine de minutes et pris sa cape d'invisibilité._

_ Il se recouvrit complètement et se dirigea vers l'objet de son désire :_

_Drago Malfoy._

_Il fit descendre la couverture de Malfoy._

_Drago dormait en boxer (ravaler vos langues les filles ), il lui serrait..._

_Il pouvait le sentir._

_Alors Harry pris l'initiative._

_ Sans réveiller Malfoy il lui sorti son sexe._

_ Malfoy bougea un peu mais il ne se retourna pas._

_Ses yeux étaient encore fermé._

_Il dormait._

_Alors Harry commença._

_ Il pris la verge de Malfoy dans sa bouche et commença à lui lécher, lui sucer._

_Drago venait d'ouvrir les yeux._

_Il avait senti la caresse puissante sur son sexe._

_L'humidité qui l'entourait et il le sentait grossir._

_Dans un souffle il dit :_

_« - Oh mon dieu ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un rêve. »_

_ Il se cambra légèrement pour aller plus loin dans la bouche de cet inconnu._

_Harry l'avait senti bougé._

_Il sourit et continua avidement._

_Drago leva légèrement la tête pour essayer de voir qui._

_Qui lui faisait la plus belle fellation de sa vie ?_

_Mais il ne vit rien._

_ Il n'en pouvait plus il était sur le point de jouir._

_Il se rallongea et se détendit._

_Il ne voulait pas jouir de suite._

_Il voulait continuer à éprouver ce sentiment de plaisir._

_ Mais le plaisir était trop fort._

_Harry le senti._

_Alors il retarda se moment._

_ Il lui appuya sur un point._

_Cet endroit si « magique »._

_Il l'avait découvert grâce à Dudley._

_Une fois il l'avait observé à travers le trou de la serrure au 4 privet drive et donc il savait._

_Il appuya ses doigts sur le muscle entre l'anus de Malfoy et ses testicules._

_Malfoy fut surpris par le geste de son inconnu mais il remarqua tout de suite l'effet._

_ Il aimait. Il reparti vers les cieux..._

_Harry repris de plus belle._

_Il prenait plaisir à votre son partenaire perdu dans les cieux et curieux de savoir qui._

_ Mais encore une fois le plaisir vint._

_Cette fois Harry n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur son muscle._

_Drago se lâcha en lui._

_Jamais il n'avait atteint une telle jouissance._

_ Il était mort de fatigue et heureux._

_Il se releva sur les coude et tendit sa main vers la personne qui venait lui donner tant de plaisir._

_Mais il palpa le vide._

_ Harry avait vu son geste et s'était reculé mais il n'en avait pas fini avec lui._

_ Il le laissa se rallonger._

_Il fit le tour sans bruit et posa ces genoux entre les oreilles de Malfoy mais sans le toucher._

_Il se baisa et dit simplement :_

_« - Laisse toi faire. »_

_Mais qui était cette voix._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher car quelqu'un l'embrassait à pleine bouche._

_Et quelle bouche._

_Elle était douce et humide._

_Une bataille de langue faisait rage._

_ Drago voulu saisir la tête de Harry._

_Mais celui-ci lui bloqua les poignés._

_Il tenait Malfoy._

_Il ne pouvait pas bouger._

_Il essaya de parler._

_« - Qui es-tu ? »_

_Harry souris._

_Il ne l'avait pas percé à jour._

_ Tant mieux il pourrait encore jouer avec lui._

_ Mais s'était sans compter sur le serpent._

_Alors Drago se laissa faire et bientôt Harry l'embrassait dans le cou._

_ Drago fit de même mais par la même occasion il prononça une petite formule._

_« -Marquo. »_

_Il l'avait prononcé si bas qu'il se demandait si celle-ci allait marcher._

_Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser durant quelque minutes._

_Puis un bruit interrompit ce duel._

_ Rogue venait de rentrer dans la grande salle._

_C'était son tour de garde._

_ Harry pris juste le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots._

_ « - Cela t'as plu ?_

_ Si tu veux continuer rendez vous dans la tour nord demain à minuit. »_

_ Harry regagna son duvet. Il s'allongea et repensa aux bras de son amant, à ce qu'il venait de faire et il s'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Hermione avait senti partir Harry. Elle se doutait de ce qui venait de ce passer._

_Harry lui avait fait la confidence il y a une année de cela._

_Hermione connaissait son attirance pour les garçons. Hermione avait aussi entendu le bruits dans la grande salle._

_Rogue devait passer entre tous les rangs et donc il devrait passer à coté d'elle._

_Elle le savait._

_Il verrait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas._

_Rogue venait de passer dans les rangs de serdaigle et de poufsouffle._

_Il arrivait au niveau des premières années de Griffondor._

_Il était proche elle le sentait._

_Alors elle décida de se lever._

_a suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pouvonsnous parler sans cr...

**_Chapitre 10 : Pouvons-nous parler sans crier ?_**

_Rogue poursuivait sa ronde quand il vit un élève se lever. _

_Il s'approcha. _

_Trop tard, il s'aperçut que s'était Miss Granger. _

_Hermione. _

_Dieu qu'elle était belle dans son caraco et son shorty rouge. _

_Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. _

_Il ne pouvait pas. _

_Que devait-il faire ?_

_ Demi-tour ? _

_Baisser les bras ? _

_Non il ne pouvait pas. _

_Il était professeur, s'était son tour de garde et il ne devait pas perdre la tête. _

_La préfete en chef venait de se lever, il devait aller la voir. _

_Elle devait lui faire son rapport. _

_Mais pourquoi s'était-elle levée ? _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Encore une fois une question sans réponse pour le professeur Rogue._

_ Hermione quant à elle se retourna. _

_Elle le vit. _

_Il était là pas très loin d'elle, il se rapprochait. _

_Elle pouvait déjà le sentir, il l'enivrai. _

_Dieu qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme. _

_Il avait été le seul homme qui l'avait écouté, qui l'avait aimé et surtout qu'il l'avait aidé à surmonter ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses peurs. _

_Il l'avait aidé à oublier ses larmes et ses malheurs. _

_« - Retournez-vous coucher. » _

_« - Il me semble professeur que j'ai le droit de me lever quand j'entends du bruit. » _

_Hermione faisait face à Rogue._

_ Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de se mettre dans ces bras. _

_De toucher ses lèvres son corps, et ses yeux... _

_Même rempli de colère ils étaient craquant. _

_« - Suivez moi ! Je pense que vous avez un rapport à me faire dans ce cas là. » _

_Ils sortirent silencieusement de la grande salle. _

_Il la retourna de manière violente. _

_« -Aie ! » _

_Il ne pris pas la peine de s'excuser, moins de temps il serait en sa présence, moins il souffrirai. _

_Dieu qu'elle était belle. _

_Elle avait pris la peine d'enfiler un pull sur le chemin de sorte à ne pas se balader en caraco et en shorty. _

_Cependant, il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. _

_Ses jambes si fines, ses hanche si bien dessiné, sa nuque plongeante. _

_Ses yeux étaient gonflés elle avait du pleurer mais qu'importe il ne s'en soucierai plus. _

_« - Je vous écoute. » _

_« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire mal. »_

_ « - Miss Granger, je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur vous me devez le respect. Je vous serez donc gré de me vouvoyer. 20 points de moins à Griffondor. »_

_ « - La maison Griffondor n'est pas obligé de subir votre colère._

_ C'est contre moi uniquement._

_ Et ce n'est pas la peine de crier ! »_

_ Rogue la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. _

_Il avait envie de ses lèvres, de son corps. _

_« - Mon rapport est celui-ci : Il y avait du bruit dans la grande salle je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait et donc je me suis levée. Vous étiez là. J'ai compris la raison du bruits. »_

_ « - Je ne fais jamais de bruit quand je me déplace. Alors je vous écoute pourquoi vous êtes vous lev ? » _

_« - Je viens de vous le dire Monsieur. » _

_« - Et je viens de vous reposer une question Miss Granger. » _

_Plus un mot... _

_Le silence. _

_Ils se dévisageaient. _

_L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau._

_ Qui prendra la parole en premier ? _

_A son grand étonnement ce fut Rogue qui le fit._

_ « - Peut être que j'aurai du passer mon chemin le soir où je vous ai trouvé en pleure. » _

_Hermione ne comprenait pas ou peut être elle comprenait trop bien... _

_« - Pourquoi dites-vous cela professeur ? » _

_Sa colère remontait à la surface. _

_Il devait partir, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. _

_Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face. _

_Elle n'était que son étudiante après tout. Oui SON étudiante. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle de plus en plus. _

_Elle ne bougeait pas un poils. _

_Elle continuait à le fixer droit dans les yeux. _

_Bientôt il ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques centimètre d'elle. _

_Sa poitrine frôlait son torse. _

_Cela lui faisait de l'effet. Une bosse commencait a se former. _

_Il se forcait à penser à autre chose. _

_Il replaca sa cape de manière à cacher son envie. _

_Et il en avait envie. _

_Il avait envie de la prendre, de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, de mêler leur langue. _

_De venir en elle, de lui donner du plaisir. _

_« - Peut être que je devrai vous violer pour que vous puissiez me regarder que vous puissiez me voir ? » _

_ « - Quoi ? » _

_« - Peut être que c'est ça que vous voulez Hermione. Je vous ai vu durant le repas. vous riiez gaiement en lançant des regards langoureux à Malfoy. » _

_« - Ma parole mais vous etes jaloux ! Et s'il vous plait arrête de crier. »_

_ « - Pourquoi Hermione ? » _

_« - Vous êtes mon professeur. » _

_Elle devait tenir le coup._

_ Il était proche d'elle, elle sentait son parfum, il l'enivrait. Mais il y avait cette promesse. _

_Il lui saisit les poignés, il était fou. _

_Fou d'amour, fou de rage. _

_Il lui bloqua les bras dans le dos._

_ Elle ne bougeait pas._

_ Elle connaissait la situation, elle l'avait déjà vécu._

_ Seulement cette fois elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle n'avait pas peur. _

_Elle lui dit : _

_« - Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez Séverus ? »_

_ Il la regardait. _

_Elle le rendait vraiment fou. _

_Il la lâcha et fit demi- tour. _

_Avant de claquer la porte il lui dit : _

_« - Demain 13h00 dans mon bureau. » _

_a suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 11 : La décision

**_Chapitre 11 : La décision_**

_Hermione ne savait pas ce quelle devait faire._

_ Devait elle se rendre au rendez vous de Rogue ?_

_Ou serait elle à 13h00 ?_

_En venant à ce rendez vous n'allait elle pas à l'encontre de sa promesse._

_La promesse faite à Dumbledor._

_Elle ne savait pas._

_Il l'avait laissé là, il avait crié sur elle, il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois, mais là c'était différent._

_Là il y avait quelque chose de plus._

_Les sentiments._

_Peut on vraiment lutter contre ses sentiments ?_

_ Apparemment oui !_

_Mais à quel prix._

_Le tribu était lourd à payer._

_Elle le faisait depuis une journée._

_Déjà il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité._

_Hermione regagna son duvet et se coucha._

_Elle repensait à Rogue, et elle pu enfin s'endormir._

_ Elle avait vu celui qu'elle aime et donc plus rien ne pouvait se passer aujourd'hui._

_ Le dortoir était calme. Morphée vint la chercher et les plongea des ses rêves peuplé de Séverus Rogue._

_A six heure, le professeur Dumbledor vint les réveiller tous._

_Il leur demanda de rejoindre leur salle commune et de passer au petit déjeuné._

_Hermione n'avait pas envie d'utiliser la salle de bain commune des Griffondor._

_ Elle avait envie d'utiliser son privilège de préfete en chef._

_Alors elle se rendit dans la salle de bain réservé aux préfets._

_Elle se fit couler un bain chaud, très chaud de préférence._

_C'était le seul moyen pour la détendre._

_Elle rajouta plusieurs herbes dans celui-ci et bientôt il pris une couleur nacré et une douce odeur se dégagea de celui-ci._

_La salle de bain embaumé ce merveilleux parfum._

_La salle de bain était pour elle un lieu d'amour._

_Elle l'aimait, elle la chérissait._

_C'était un lieu où elle se sentait bien._

_Une seule chose manquait à son bonheur._

_ Son professeur. Rogue._

_Encore une fois il lui obnubilait la pensée._

_Que devait elle faire ?_

_A 13h elle devait être à son cours d'arithmancie._

_Elle adorait ce cours._

_Dans sa tête elle avait l'impression qu'une pendule s'agitait._

_13h, Arithmancie, 13H bureau de Séverus._

_Hermione enleva son caraco et son shorty et se plongea dans son bain._

_La vapeur envahissait la salle de bain._

_Elle était là._

_Elle fermait les yeux._

_Elle espérait que ce moment dure._

_ Pourquoi ne devait il pas durer ?_

_ Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte._

_Elle ne senti la présence de cette personne que lorsque celui-ci lui posa sa main sur le visage._

_Elle leva les yeux, c'était Rogue._

_ Elle ne dit rien et elle se laissa faire._

_ Elle n'était pas en état, pas en état de combattre son cœur, ses sentiments, en tout cas pas ici._

_Rogue avait seulement posé sa main sur sa joue._

_Il ne disait rien. Ses yeux était sans âme, sans vie, perdu._

_Il avait toujours la même question en tête :_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Hermione pleurait, une larme roula le long de sa joue et Rogue l'essuya avec une infini délicatesse._

_Et à son tour il surpris la jeune femme._

_ Il se déshabilla._

_La nudité de Séverus ne gênait en rien Hermione, bien au contraire._

_ Elle était heureuse quand celui-ci vint se glisser dans son bain._

_Il se mis dans son dos._

_Il l'enlaçait de ses bras et de ses jambes, il la serrait tout contre son corps._

_Elle aimait ça._

_ Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller._

_ Alors Rogue commença._

_Il l'embrassait dans le cou, tendrement, doucement avec une délicatesse telle qu'elle ne se senti pas partir._

_Elle lui caressait les bras, les jambes, doucement ses mains remontèrent vers ses cuisses, ses fesses._

_Elle ne pouvait pas les toucher mais elle lui caressait le côté de celle-ci et cela la rendait heureuse._

_ Un frisson montait en elle._

_Les papillons s'agitaient de manière frénétique dans son bas ventre._

_Il continuait à l'embrasser, à la caresser._

_Ses mains allaient de son nombril à son cou en passant par sa poitrine._

_ Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse._

_Plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver à ce moment._

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Hermione rouvrit les yeux._

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

_Malheureusement un rêve._

_« - Hermione dépêche toi, sinon nous allons rater le petit déjeuné. »_

_C'était Ginny, la sœur de Ron._

_ Elle venait de lui gâcher un merveilleux moment._

_ Allait elle lui dire ?_

_Non elle ne pouvait pas._

_Pourtant ce rêve la troublait au plus haut point._

_Elle avait envie de le poursuivre._

_Mais par delà les frontières de l'imaginaire._

_Elle sortie de son bain et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir._

_ Elle s'essuya le corps et sécha ses cheveux, et elle s'habilla._

_Elle mis sa tenue de Griffondor._

_Sa cape, sa chemise, son pull et sa jupe._

_Elle se brossa les cheveux et se maquilla très légèrement car ce n'était pas dans son habitude._

_Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale._

_Elle avait pris sa décision._

_Elle irait voir Séverus à 13h et elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait._

_De toute façon ils feraient attention._

_Ils le devaient, dans l'intérêt de leur amour._

_ Elle allait tout envoyer en l'air._

_ Toutes ses promesses, toutes ses bonnes actions._

_Hermione sortie enfin de la salle de bain et Ginny était toujours là à l'attendre._

_« - Allez vient. Dépêche toi. Ron et Harry nous attendent dans la grande salle. »_

_Elles rentrèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione dirigea immédiatement son regard vers la table des professeur._

_Il était là._

_Elle le regardait et elle souriait._

_ Il haussa les sourcils._

_« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me torture-t-elle à ce point ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime tant. Je suis fou ! Oui fou d'amour pour une étudiante. Pour cette femme. »_

_Elle prenait son petit déjeuné tranquillement, avec du baume au cœur._

_ Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et aperçu une toute petite tache._

_« - Heu Harry ? »_

_« - Oui Hermione. »_

_ « - Tu as oublié de te frotter l » Dit elle en pointant son doigt vers l'endroit de la tache._

_ Harry ne comprenait pas._

_« - Essaye de frotter je ne comprend pas. »_

_Elle essaya de frotter le cou d'Harry mais la marque ne disparaissait pas._

_Il avait une légère trace rouge au niveau du cou._

_ Oui rouge._

_A force de frotter la tache était passé par toutes les couleurs :_

_Noir, Violette, Bleu, Rouge._

_ Cependant ce petit spectacle n'avait pas échappé à la table des serpentard._

_« - Hé Drago, regarde chez les griffondor. Apparemment, Potter ne sait pas se laver ! »_

_ La curiosité de Malfoy fut piqué au vif._

_Alors c'était lui._

_Il reconnaissait son sortilège._

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre je voudrais faire une spéciale dédicace._

_ A Ingrid et Matthieu._

_ En revenant du parc Astérix quand je vous ai vu vous lover l'un contre l'autre vous m'avez donné l'idée pour la fin de ma fanfic._

_Merci à tous les deux et j'espère qu'un jour vous irez plus loin dans votre relation._

_a suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Rogue 1 Hermione 0

_**Chapitre 12 : Rogue 1 Hermione 0**_

_Vision d'Hermione :_

_Il est 13h00._

_Je suis devant le cachot._

_Le bureau de Séverus._

_Par Merlin donnait moi la force d'aller jusqu'au bout._

_Il ne faut pas que je me dégonfle._

_Allez je me lance._

_J'ouvre la porte du cachot._

_ Il est là. Il me regarde._

_J'adore ce regard qu'il pose sur moi._

_Dans mon élan je re-claque la porte._

_« - Ceci est une porte et non un punching ball miss Granger. »_

_Il faut que je me lance._

_ Allez ma vieille tu t'es entraîné toute la matinée pour lancer ce sort._

_Vas y maintenant. Prouve lui que tu l'aimes._

_« - Isolasium »_

_Il se lève. Il paraît surpris de ma formule._

_Il sait maintenant qu'il n'y a que nous._

_« - Neutral. Je peux comprendre Miss Granger ? »_

_ Il vient de neutraliser mon sort._

_Nous ne sommes plus à l'abris._

_Tant pis continue Hermione._

_Tu vas réussir._

_« - Plus un mot. »_

_ Je fais glisser ma cape de mes épaules._

_Je suis très peu vêtu et apparemment cela lui fait de l'effet il ne prononce plus un mot._

_ Il faut que je re-prononce la formule._

_ Je ne veux pas être dérangée._

_ « - Isolasium »_

_Je me trouve devant lui._

_ Je le repousse dans le fauteuil. Je relève ma jupe._

_Je sais qu'il voit mon string._

_Je m'assoie sur lui._

_Vision de Rogue :_

_Il est 13h00._

_Tu t'es trompé Séverus, elle ne viendra pas._

_ Elle n'en a rien à fiche de toi._

_Par Merlin, pourquoi ne vient elle pas ?_

_ La porte s'ouvre._

_Je la regarde._

_Elle est face à moi._

_Dans son regard une lueur brille._

_Cette lueur je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois._

_La fois ou nous nous sommes embrassé._

_Je ne suis rien à ces yeux que son professeur._

_Alors je vais lui prouver que je sais tenir mon rôle._

_ « - Ceci est une porte et non un punching ball miss Granger. »_

_Elle semble ressentir aucune crainte._

_Elle semble si sur d'elle. Quoi ???_

_ Elle vient de prononcer un sort pour nous isoler._

_Plus personne ne peut entré personne ne peut plus rien entendre._

_ Je ne lui laisserai pas une deuxième chance de me briser._

_ « - Neutral. Je peux comprendre Miss Granger ? »_

_ Alors ma belle, que comptes-tu faire après ça ?_

_ Tu croyais quoi que je te laisserai me piétiner ainsi ?_

_« - Plus un mot. »_

_ Wahouu !!! Je dois dire que là elle m'épate._

_ Je dois bien avouer une chose elle en a dans les tripes._

_Par Merlin elle ne porte quasiment rien..._

_ Elle est si belle._

_Merde !_

_Ressaisit toi Séverus._

_Tu sais qu'elle va encore te briser le cœur._

_ Mais si seulement..._

_Elle a re-prononcé sa formule._

_Elle est devant moi._

_Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser._

_ Elle vient de me repousser dans mon fauteuil._

_Que me réserve-t- elle ?_

_Quoi ????_

_Par Merlin la vue qu'elle m'offre est digne..._

_Je ne peux pas résister._

_ Je l'embrasse._

_Les deux amants s'embrassaient tantôt avec fougue, tantôt avec violence._

_Le professeur Rogue savait qu'Hermione n'était plus vierge depuis un petit moment._

_ Elle avait eu ses premiers rapports avec Krum._

_Toute l'école l'avait su._

_Pourtant il savait aussi que les derniers rapports n'étaient pas géniaux._

_ Drago Malfoy l'avait violé._

_Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur avec elle._

_ Il la porta jusqu'à son bureau, tout en continuant de l'embrasser._

_Il voulait lui donner du plaisir._

_Il poussa tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau et il la posa délicatement._

_Ils se regardaient._

_ Aucune peurs, juste l'amour._

_Il lui leva les bras et lui murmura :_

_« - Miss Granger, veuillez laisser vos bras en l'air. »_

_Elle lui sourit et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

_Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :_

_« - Tout ce que vous voudrez professeur. »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui retira son haut._

_Quand il eut fini elle rabaissa ses bras délicatement afin d'entourer son amant._

_Il continua à l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres, dans le cou._

_Il descendit sur ses seins._

_ Il pris soin de ne pas lui faire mal et mordilla ses tétons._

_Il obtenu le résultat estompé._

_Elle venait de s'allonger sur le bureau et de cambrer les reins._

_Elle était en position. Il continua donc à descendre._

_Ses mains glissaient le long de ses cotes pour arriver sur ses hanches._

_ Il prit soin de lui titiller le nombril._

_ Il savait que s'était un point sensible chez les femmes._

_ En tout cas chez le peu de femme avec qui il avait pu être._

_Tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue sur la peau d'Hermione, il fit descendre sa jupe et son string._

_Elle était à présent nue._

_ Il s'arrêta un moment._

_ Il voulait la regarder._

_Elle se redressa, elle souriait._

_Sans le savoir c'était le signal pour pouvoir continuer._

_« - Vous trichez professeur... »_

_ Il répondit à son sourire et ôta sa cape et son haut._

_Il était torse nu face à elle._

_« - Voilà qui rééquilibre un peu le jeu ! »_

_Sans qu'elle eut le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa._

_ Elle chavirai sous ses baisers._

_Encore une fois il descendit._

_Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau._

_Enfin il arriva à ses « lèvres »._

_ Du bout de la langue il chercha son bouton de chair._

_Il le trouva rapidement._

_Il le su quand Hermione hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir._

_Rogue savait y faire._

_Qui l'eut cru._

_Hermione se cambrai de plaisir._

_Elle resserra ses cuisses autour de la tête de Rogue._

_Elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite._

_Le point G n'était pas loin._

_Ses hanches s'ondulaient sous les coups de langue de Rogue._

_Elle se sentait partir, ses muscles se contractaient sous le désir, sous le plaisir._

_ Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer._

_Elle savait qu'elle y était presque._

_ D'un seul coup elle eut chaud, très chaud._

_Elle se cambra et tous ses muscles se contractèrent au même moment et elle gémit de plaisir._

_Rogue passa délicatement ses mains dans son dos et la redressa._

_Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_Elle était heureuse et elle le portait sur son visage._

_« - Alors Miss Granger vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? » Lui dit-il en lui souriant._

_a suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Mais dieu que l’amour est ...

_**Chapitre 13 : Mais dieu que l'amour est triste.**_

_Hermione et Rogue vivaient des mois heureux. _

_Ils filaient le parfait amour, ils se voyaient tous les jours et faisaient l'amour régulièrement. _

_Ils s'aimaient d'un amour profond et pur. _

_De temps en temps Rogue disparaissait._

_ Elle savait que s'était sa mission, elle tremblait de peur à chaque fois, et chaque fois qu'il revenait les retrouvailles étaient torrides. _

_Quant à Harry, il avait en quelque sorte officialisé sa relation avec Malfoy. _

_Ils se voyaient quasiment tous les soirs et faisaient l'amour quasiment à chaque fois. _

_Mais Malfoy n'était pas encore prêt à avouer à tout le monde et particulièrement à sa maison, le type de relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. _

_Sur les conseils d'Hermione, Rogue avait entamé un trimestre « entraide » entre les griffondor et les serpentards. _

_Ainsi Harry et Drago n'avaient plus besoin de prétextes idiots pour se voir._

_ Cependant, Rogue ne pouvait se résoudre de laisser Hermione avec quelqu'un des Serpentards._

_ Alors il lui « imposa » de collaborer avec le maître de la maison des Serpentards. _

_Elle se souvenait de cette journée où il avait annoncé les binôme : _

_« - Miss Granger, afin d'équilibrer les équipes, vous ferez équipe avec moi pour ce trimestre. _

_Nous allons voir comment vous réagissez face à un adversaire de taille. » _

_Comme s'était comique de voir les têtes de Ron et de Harry. _

_Ils n'avaient pas arrête de lui répéter :_

_ « - Je te plein ma vieille. _

_Tu te tapes Monsieur Tête de Serpent en personne. » _

_Ca faisait mal à Hermione de voir ces amis le critiquer ainsi. _

_Ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient pas ce que Rogue avait dans le cœur. _

_Et ce qu'il avait dans le cœur en ce moment s'était Hermione. _

_Par une chaude nuit de juin, ils étaient tous les deux, là, assis, au bord du lac, sous cet arbre qu'ils aimaient tant, qu'ils chérissaient tant, qui les laissait à couvert de Poudlard et qui n'était à la vue de personne dans le parc. _

_Rogue susurrait à l'oreille d'Hermione : _

_« - Miss Granger, vous vous rendez compte ? D'ici une vingtaine de jours, nous pourrons librement nous aimer. Nous pourrons officialiser notre relation. »_

_ Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles_

_ « officialiser la relation », ça voulait dire quoi ? Alors elle lui demanda : _

_« - Très cher professeur, je me pose une petite question. Officialiser notre relation ? C'est montrer aux autres notre potion ? » _

_Hermione souriait, elle venait de piquer au vif Rogue et elle savait qu'il aimait ça. _

_Il lui sauta dessus et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe. _

_Ils riaient à plein poumon. _

_Et puis Rogue s'effondra, pris de spasme, pris de douleur. _

_Hermione leva la tête, haut dans le ciel elle la vit. _

_La marque des ténèbres. _

_Voldemort et ses sbires étaient tout près. _

_Elle savait que Rogue devait y aller, elle savait qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledor une fois encore._

_ Elle avait l'habitude de le voir partir. _

_Mais pouvait-on vraiment avoir l'habitude quand on voit l'homme qu'on aime flirter la mort ? _

_Non, définitivement non. _

_Alors elle le redressa et lui dit : _

_« - Va, part, il t'attend. Je sais que c'est important. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_ Je me souvient des paroles que tu m'as dit lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé la première fois 'Soyez forte Miss Granger.' _

_Alors je vais être forte, une fois encore, mais je t'en supplie revient moi vite. » _

_Ils s'embrassèrent et Rogue parti au loin en direction de la marque des ténèbres. _

_Il allait rejoindre Voldemort et ses sbires, tandis qu'Hermione elle se dirigeait vers le château pour prévenir le professeur Dumbledor. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver au bureau, Dumbledor était dans le hall._

_ « - Miss Granger ? » _

_« - Professeur Dumbledor, la marque des ténèbres. » _

_Dumbledor leva la tête et la vit. _

_Cette marque d'un vert si profond. Alors il lui demanda : _

_« - Je suppose que le professeur Rogue est parti directement ? » _

_Hermione continua de jouer le jeu. _

_« - Je ne sais pas professeur, j'étais dans le parc. Je me promenais... » _

_« - Miss Granger, ne me prenait pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. _

_Je sais, je comprends, je n'adhère pas à votre démarche à tous les deux, mais que puis-je faire face à l'amour. » _

_Alors Hermione osa poser la question : _

_« - Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant professeur ? »_

_ « - Depuis le début ! Je n'avais jamais vu Séverus aussi heureux. _

_Et il n'y avait que vous pour le rendre aussi heureux. » _

_Hermione souriait, elle savait qu'ils avaient usé de divers sortilèges pour que Dumbledor n'ai pas vent de leur relation. _

_Mais qui peut se jouer de Dumbledor, du Grand Dumbledor ?_

_ Certainement pas une petite étudiante et son professeur. _

_Alors, comme la fois précédente, Dumbledor fit appeler les élèves et les professeurs pour renforcer les barrières. _

_Mais seulement, au moment de prononcer son discours, Hermione s'effondra._

_ Dumbledor cria : _

_« - Allez immédiatement cherche Madame Pomfresh. » _

_Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. _

_C'est alors qu'il comprit. _

_Elle se tenait la tête, elle avait mal, des tas d'images filtrait dans son cerveau, beaucoup trop à la minutes. _

_Son nez commença à saigner et elle gémissait. _

_« - Séverus... Non, Séverus... »_

_ De son cote Séverus avait mal. _

_Quelque chose venait de lui trancher le pied et il sentait la vie filer. _

_Alors il envoya toutes les images à Hermione. _

_Vers son aimée. _

_Il gisait au pieds de Voldemort. _

_Il lui faisait subir un châtiment atroce. _

_Il avait lu l'amour dans son cœur. _

_Il n'avait pas réussit à le cacher une fois encore._

_ Et comme Voldemort le disait si bien. _

_« - Un mangemort qui aime est un mangemort mort. »_

_ La seule personne que le mangemort peut aimer c'est son maître, le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort. _

_D'un seul coup la douleur disparu, Rogue se remis sur pied, Hermione aussi. _

_Elle était encore ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. _

_Alors Dumbledor l'interrogea :_

_ « - Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? Je dois savoir. » _

_Alors Hermione lui dit : _

_« - Rogue, il avait mal, très mal. Voldemort n'est pas loin il est... » _

_« - Ici ! » _

_Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître dans le Hall de l'école. _

_Albus eut juste le temps de prononcer une formule pour protéger ses élèves présent. _

_« - Protecto »_

_ Une bulle enveloppa l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs. _

_« - Ainsi elle est l ! Celle qui a fait chavirer le cœur de mon petit mangemort._

_ Je dois dire que vous avez été forte. _

_Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Rogue puisse aimer une petite sang de bourbe. » _

_Hermione était en colère, elle était sur le point de bondir sur celui qui osait l'appelait ainsi, qui avait osé traiter son amour. _

_C'est alors qu'elle le vit. _

_Il était à ses cotés, les yeux noirs, rempli de haine et de colère. _

_Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. _

_Elle était désemparée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. _

_Alors Voldemort prit la parole. _

_« - Mon très cher Albus Dumbledor, mon cher directeur de Poudlard. _

_Croyez vous vraiment que c'est ce petit sort qui va pouvoir m'arrêter ? »_

_ « - Je ne pense pas Tom ! » _

_Voldemort rugit de colère_

_ « - Ne m'appelait pas ainsi !!!! Je maudit ce maudit sang de bourbe de père. »_

_ Il criait de plus en plus fort. _

_Les élèves présents avaient peur. _

_Harry était caché sous les ordres de Dumbledor. _

_Il était caché derrière madame Bibine, il ne fallait pas que lord Voldemort le voit._

_ Il était le point faible du groupe._

_ Mais Voldemort savait où frapper._

_ Il savait que s'il voulait détruire Harry Potter, il fallait d'abord qu'il détruise ses amis, son entourage._

_ Il devait les massacrer un par un devant Harry si possible. _

_Il savait qu'en faisant ce genre de chose, Harry plongerait dans une folie douce et ainsi il pourrait le détruire._

_ Il avait osé le défier, il l'avait battu, il avait failli le tuer, mais maintenant c'est lui qui tenait sa vengeance. _

_Hermione était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. _

_Elle ne reconnaissait plus son professeur. _

_« - Professeur Rogue ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix timide. _

_Voldemort souriait. _

_C'est alors qu'il dit : _

_« - Mon cher petit vampire, ma chère petite chauve souris._

_ Il me semble que ta putain t'appelle. » _

_Hermione était blessé._

_ Les autres la regardaient sans comprendre._

_ Les paroles de Voldemort blessa Hermione jusque dans sa chair. _

_C'est alors qu'elle comprit. _

_Oui, elle venait de perdre son amour, elle venait de perdre Rogue. _

_Les paroles de Voldemort étaient claires. _

_Elle les avait comprises._

_ Il avait transformé Rogue en Vampire pour qu'il puisse la tuer sous les yeux de Harry. _

_Il était le seul des Mangemorts à pouvoir franchir la barrière._

_ Apres tout il faisait parti de l'ordre du phénix._

_ Il était un pion à l'intérieur du pion. _

_Rogue avançait doucement tel une ombre, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. _

_Hermione pleurait, elle avait mal._

_ Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire mais elle avait mal._

_ Comment cela était il possible ? _

_Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. _

_Très vite Hermione se ressaisi et balança une nouvelle formule._

_ « - Isolasium »_

_ Ils se retrouvèrent isolés tous les deux. _

_Personnes de l'extérieur ne pouvait les entendre mais elle si._

_ « - Votre élèves est douée Albus. _

_Je dois dire que je vais prendre plaisir à la voir mourir._

_ Ainsi Potter qui se cache derrière trouvera-t-il le courage de faire de même. » _

_Voldemort s'adressa directement à Harry. _

_« - Alors Potter, après la mort de tes parents, de ton parrain, vas tu supporter la mort de ton amie _

_? Peut être devrais-je frapper encore ? _

_Peut être que... ? _

_Drago Malfoy ! J_

_e me disais bien, pourquoi le fils ne rejoignait pas le père dans mes rangs parce que lui aussi à découvert l'amour apparemment. _

_Comme c'est risible ! »_

_ Harry n'en pouvait plus de se cacher._

_ Il se rapprocha et pris la main de Drago et la serra fort. _

_Il lui murmura à l'oreille. _

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal ! » _

_Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la bulle, Hermione essayait de discuter avec Rogue : _

_« - Je vous en pris, souvenez-vous de vous de moi. _

_Plongez dans vos souvenirs. _

_Dites moi quelque chose. _

_Dites moi que tout ceci est faux. _

_Dites moi que vous jouez la comédie. _

_vous pouvez parler sans crainte, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. _

_Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. _

_Vous et Moi ! » _

_Rogue passa sa langue sur ses canines toute fraîche. _

_Une goutte de sang perlait sur sa langue, il prit soin de l'avaler goulûment. _

_Il jubilait au goût de son propre sang._

_ Hermione cherchait. _

_ Où avait-il pu être mordu ? _

_Apparemment dans son cou aucune trace, ses poignés aucune trace, il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité à ses jambe. _

_Alors elle la vit._

_ La marque. _

_Il avait du être pris par surprise. _

_Elle était la derrière, au niveau de son talon._

_ On lui avait sucer son sang et fait boire celui du vampire._

_ Ainsi naquit non plus le professeur Rogue, non plus Séverus, mais un monstre. _

_Un monstre rempli de haine, ne voulant qu'une seule chose tuer._

_ Tuer celle qu'il l'avait aimé mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. _

_Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'Hermione quand celle-ci sortit sa baguette. _

_« - Je vous en supplie Séverus Dites moi quelque chose. » _

_Ne voyant aucun mot sortir de sa bouche, elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla raisonnable. _

_Elle lui enfonça sa baguette en plein cœur. _

_La violence du choc des émotions d'Hermione fit éclater la bulle. _

_Alors Voldemort, dans un élan de sadisme, rendit l'âme du professeur. _

_Sous le choc, Rogue inspira avec une violence rare. _

_Le bâton de bois toujours enfoncé dans le cœur. _

_« - Hermione » _

_Il la regardait, il avait peur, il avait mal. _

_Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

_Il allait mourir une seconde fois. _

_Tué par celle qu'il aimait. _

_Hermione fut dans un premier temps projeté en arrière._

_ Le temps que Rogue devienne poussières il lui avait transmis tout son savoir. _

_Une partie d'elle s'en trouva changé. _

_Elle se releva péniblement et avec un désespoir infini elle cria :_

_ « - NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! » _

_Son cri, lui permis de dégager une énergie telle qu'elle vint frapper Voldemort de plein fouet. _

_Voldemort saisi par tant de puissance n'eut pas le temps de se protéger._

_ Il se retrouva quasiment projeté au milieu du lac il était sonné. _

_Albus alors prononça une formule pour le maintenir prisonnier et suspendu avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'eau du lac. _

_« - Temporis Leviosa » _

_Hermione s'approchait de Voldemort à pas de loup. _

_De la haine, de la pur haine se lisait dans ses yeux devenu noir. _

_Comme ceux de Rogue. _

_Elle n'avait pas assimilé que ce trait de Rogue. _

_Elle en avait aussi adopté la couleur de cheveux._

_ Ils étaient donc noir, noir corbeau. _

_Elle avait du tuer celui qu'elle aimait à cause de lui et ça elle ne le pardonnerai jamais._

_ Tant de malheur s'était abattu autour d'elle et de ses amis depuis la naissance de cet être. _

_Elle était exténué de cette bataille, elle avait déjà payé chère, elle voulait que tout ceci finisse. _

_Albus Dumbledor voyant Hermione en transe s'approcher de Voldemort essaya de l'en empêcher. _

_Il savait qu'elle pouvait être très puissante et encore plus si elle avait assimilé les pouvoir de Rogue. _

_« - N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, Monsieur le Directeur. » _

_Et elle prononça _

_« - Isolasium »_

_ Elle était à présent seule avec Voldemort. _

_Les autres observaient le spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir. _

_Elle pouvait entendre Harry crier après elle. _

_Alors elle pencha la tête sur le coté et dit à Voldemort : _

_« - Allez !!! Suppliez moi ! » _

_« - Espèce de sang de bourbe ! _

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est ton petit sorts qui va m'arreter?_

_ Moi lord Voldemrt! _

_Neutral ! » _

_Voldemort venait de se libérez du sort de Dumbledor. _

_Mais au même moment Hermione avait prononcé une formule terrible. _

_Elle venait de l'apprendre au travers de son aim : _

_« - Dissectae ! »_

_ Tous les membres de Voldemort volèrent. _

_Ses jambes, ses bras, son corps en plusieurs morceau et enfin sa tête. _

_Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient choqués par tant de violence de la part d'Hermione. _

_Hermione elle venait de s'effondrer et par la même occasion, le sort qu'elle avait prononcé venait de s'effacer. _

_Elle repris connaissance peut de temps après à l'infirmerie. _

_Ses cheveux étaient toujours noir et une particularité dans ses yeux permettait de voir que Rogue était toujours dans son cœur._

_ Elle avait un œil couleur noisette (sa couleur naturelle) et un œil couleur noir (celle de Rogue). Le professeur Dumbledor se tenait à coté d'elle. _

_« - Miss Granger »_

_ « - Professeur Dumbledor. » _

_Son ton était froid distant, rien à voir avec l'Hermione que l'on connaissait. « - Je voulais vous dire... » _

_« - Professeur Dumbledor, avant de commencer, je souhaiterais parler la première. » Elle n'attendit pas son accord et commença : _

_« - Voilà professeur Dumbledor, je sais que j'ai commis un crime._

_ Je m'en souviens parfaitement et je suis prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences. _

_Pourtant j'aimerai vous poser une question. _

_Est-ce vraiment un crime de tuer une personne qui a fait autant de mal, qui a tué autant de personne ? _

_Je suis prête à en répondre devant le ministère de la magie, je suis prête à aller à Azkaban s'il le faut, je suis prête à recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs s'il le faut. _

_Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera pour moi, mieux se sera pour nous tous._

_ J'ai tué, je recommencerai peut être, mais sachez que si je devais le refaire, je le referai. » _

_Les paroles d'Hermione étaient dur à entendre, même pour Dumbledor. _

_Il lui prit la main, elle se retira._

_ Elle n'était plus une gamine en l'espace de quelques heures elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une femme courageuse et dangereuse. _

_Elle venait de perdre le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. _

_Elle venait de détruire lord Voldemort, elle venait de sauver la Terre, le monde des sorciers, le monde des Moldus. _

_« - Miss Granger, je voulais vous dire qu'il n'y aura aucune poursuite. _

_Le ministère de la magie considère que votre acte était justifié. » _

_Hermione hocha simplement de la tête._

_ Apparemment elle avait aussi hérité du sens aiguë de la conversation de Rogue._

_ « - Avec l'ensemble des professeurs, nous nous sommes réunit. _

_Nous voulons vous proposer le poste de professeur de potion. Accepteriez vous Miss Granger ? » _

_Hermione leva la tête et fixa Dumbledor._

_ « - Se serait un grand honneur pour moi. _

_Mais s'il vous plait annoncez cette nouvelle que le dernier jour. » _

_Hermione fut autorisé a quitter l'infirmerie une semaine après la mort de Rogue. _

_Elle n'assistait pas au cours et ne voulait voir personne. _

_Pas même ses amis. _

_Le dernier jour arriva enfin. _

_Hermione mis son uniforme et se rendit dans la grande salle. _

_A son passage des tas de murmures fusaient. _

_Elle les connaissait._

_ Elle savait que son histoire avec Rogue, avec Voldemort avait fait le tour de Poudlard._

_ Elle s'assit à sa table avec les Griffondors._

_ Ses amis étaient là._

_ Ils savaient qu'elle avait changé. _

_Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas été la pour elle. _

_Alors Dumbledor entama son discours final. _

_« - Chers élèves, Une année bien mouvementée vient de se terminer._

_ Elle est en mi-teinte :_

_ Tragique et heureuse. _

_Mais elle n'est pas sans perte. _

_Le professeur Séverus Rogue à trouvé la mort dans sa lutte contre les force du mal._

_ Une plaque sera érigée dans le hall pour se souvenir de lui._

_ Son dernier combat fut sûrement pour lui le plus pénible. _

_Il s'est battu avec fierté courage, et nous devons tous le remercier même par delà la mort. »_

_ Hermione pleurait. _

_Les mots de Dumbledor allait directement dans son cœur. _

_Elle ne dormait plus que quelque heures par nuit._

_ Si elle dormait plus elle se revoyait transpercer son amant. _

_Alors Harry se leva et il applaudit, il fut rapidement suivi de Ron et Genny. _

_Tous les autres élèves se levèrent les uns à la suite des autres pour les imiter._

_ Alors Harry se pencha vers elle et lui dit :_

_ « - C'est aussi pour toi Hermione. Soit Fière de lui. »_

_ « - Merci pour lui. Maintenant j'aimerai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potion. Je sais que d'habitude je le fais chaque début de nouvelle année mais elle est ici. Miss Granger ! »_

_ Les applaudissements repartirent de plus belle. Hermione s'approcha de la table des professeurs. _

_Elle se tourna vers ses anciens camarades et prit la parole. _

_« - Nul ne peut remplacer Severus Rogue._

_ Il était un professeur d'exception et un homme rempli d'humanité. _

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'aimez pas. La prochaine fois que vous porterez un jugement sur une personne apprenez d'abord à la connaître._

_ J'ai connu le professeur Rogue comme personne. _

_Il me manquera. »_

_ Hermione s'assit au cote du professeur McGonagall, en héritant du poste de Rogue elle héritait aussi de la lourde tache d'être responsable de la maison des serpentards. _

_Le repas prit fin avec la victoire de Griffondor pour la 7ème année consécutive._

_ La fin du repas venait de sonner._

_ Tous regagnaient leur dortoir. _

_Hermione elle regagna les cachot. _

_Elle poussa la porte du bureau de Rogue. _

_Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce._

_ Elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil ou pour la première fois ils ont fait l'amour. _

_Il lui manquait. _

_Alors elle pris pour maîtresse celle qui fut auparavant l'amante de Séverus : _

_La solitude. _

_« - Ta punition est de vivre Hermione. » _

_** FIN**_


End file.
